Miu Fūrinji
Fūrinji Miu (風林寺 美羽) * First appearance: Battle 1 * Type: Dou * Type: Katsujin Ken * Martial Arts:??? Miu is a first year high school student, who also happens to be in the same class as Kenichi. She transferred into his school from Shouchiki Academy, a prestigious school in the area. She admits to Kenichi that she had no friends at her previous school because she "stood out" too much, implying that others were jealous of her; she now wears fake glasses in an effort to moderate her appearance. Without her glasses her looks always get her special treatment from men and admiration of other women as well their envy.Miu has a gentle nature despite being a incredibly strong and talented fighter trained by her grandfather, the elder of the Ryōzanpaku Dojo, since childhood. Although, due to her training, she would accidentally throw people who try to sneak up behind her; a trait that her grandfather claims to be unintentional on her part. Miu is unbelievably acrobatic and flexible which she uses to her advantage in battle, Odin once described the way she fights as "being like a feather that can slice through the wind". As a Dou-type fighter, Miu is unable to use Seikuuken.Miu is quite eager to make friends, and treasures her friendship with Kenichi, but seems oblivious to his true feelings for her, though she does get jealous whenever another girl shows affection for him, especially Renka Ma and Yūka Izumi. She also becomes flustered when Kisara describes Kenichi as her boyfriend, replying in a panic that Kenichi is more like her little brother or a dog they picked up from the streets. After Kenichi saves her life on the school ski trip, she becomes much more open and physically receptive with him. Despite her friendly attitude, she dislikes it when people treat others, especially kittens, badly, which often prompts her to severely beat that person, even to the point of going into a beserker state upon seeing Freya, Thor and Takeda injured because of Sho. In the anime and manga, Kenichi is never able to defeat or even hit her during sparring, despite his rising skill, except once when absolutely exhausted and he bent with the blow, ending up with his face between Miu's breasts. Considering Kenichi's resolve not to hit any woman much less Miu however(though Miu noted that he seems much less reluctant to fight against her during sparring), it is unclear if this represents a continued superiority of her skills over his. However this won't make sense as she herself stated that at full power she would be unable to defeat Sho Kanno, a feat that Kenichi does manage. She is also a very good cook.Apparently, when a six-year-old Miu and her grandfather passed through Kenichi's old neighborhood, she inspired Ryūto and Kenichi to become stronger after they witness her beat three thugs. Slightly before the fight, Kenichi exchanges her Yin Yang badge with his cat badge, something that she still treasures to this day. Though Kenichi initially did not remember their first meeting, Miu had suspected who he was from their first encounter in the series. When she first met Sho, he said he knew about her father so she went with him to know about her father but was later stopped by Kenichi. Elder said that Miu had a trauma that seems to involve the winter and her parents. When she met Ryuto he told Miu about Sho Kanno's origin is Kuremisago. Kuremisago is a ninja village that is so strong one person is an army. She said she kind of knows the place.At first, it is said that both Miu's parents are deceased, but it is later revealed that her father is still alive. It is shown that her father killed her mother for unknown reasons. A Yomi member also refers to him as the leader of "One Shadow Nine Fists". During the D of D tournament, she revealed her special move called 'Hyōi Kazekirihane', which resembles a bird. In chapter 258, it is revealed that she fights using the flow of Dou. Before Kenichi left with Shio and Koetsuji, they mentioned that Miu grew up witnessing fights between master martial artists which would explain why Kenichi can't seem to land a hit. In Chapter 316 after talking to Chikage about being honest with herself, Chikage pointed out that she wore false glasses and hence she wasn't being honest so the next day she didn't wear her glasses or braid her hair revealing her true self to everyone.In whatever martial art she utilizes her skills must be limited as she is not listed as one of the masters, but also not as a disciple [[Category:Characters